


Don't Be Afraid Of Love, Cath, It Only Comes Once In A Lifetime:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Match Making Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Advice, Agree/Agreement, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Consensual, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, New Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine is afraid to date again, after she had a bad experience in an abusive relationship, Steve & Danny are urging her to take a chance, What will happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Don't Be Afraid Of Love, Cath, It Only Comes Once In A Lifetime:

*Summary: Catherine is afraid to date again, after she had a bad experience in an abusive relationship, Steve & Danny are urging her to take a chance, What will happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & their best friend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins were relaxing at _**Tropics**_ , So they can forget the day that they had. Steve decided to bring up the subject of love with the Former Intelligence Officer, & hopefully, she won't be pissed at him for bringing it up.

 

"Cath, Baby, You know I am saying this with love, But you got to find someone new & have fun with, Set the pace, Just get out there", The Former Seal said, as he felt his heartbroken for his best friend, He wanted to beat the living hell out her ex, for hurting her, & nearly leaving her for dead. The Five-O Commander was glad that he got there just in time to rescue her.

 

Catherine was thinking back to that awful night, & had to spend weeks in the hospital, because of the beating, bruising, cuts, & injuries that she received from her ex, "No, I am going out on a date, You can't make me, Please don't make me, Steve, Please ?", She was full of emotion, as she was practically begging him, Danny saw this, & jumped in, taking his chance to talk to her about it too.

 

"Cath, Don't be afraid of love, I was, But that was a mistake, when you introduced me to Steve, We have a friend for you to meet, Will you at least try for us ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, Steve rewarded with a kiss. Then, He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Catherine sighed out deeply, "Okay, For you, I will do it, Now, Since I am gonna go on this date & meet your friend, I get to pick something for dessert, Something chocolately, & decadent", "You read our minds", The Two Men said with a smile in unison, & they went on with their evening of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
